


Lacrosse and Wolf Whistles

by Annie_Irwin17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camaro - Freeform, Humor, Lacrosse, M/M, coach calls them out, stiles can't toss the ball straight, wolf whistles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Irwin17/pseuds/Annie_Irwin17
Summary: Derek shows up at Stiles' lacrosse practice.





	Lacrosse and Wolf Whistles

"Hey Stiles toss me the ball" I was at lacrosse practice when scotty asked me this. It was a warm summer day and we were doing drills to practice . Coach wasn't too happy with the team, since we lost last nights game. Which is why he was going extra hard on us today.

Earlier he made us run for what seemed like hours(knowing coach it may have been). There may or may not have been chance that I threw up. And after I had finished running, I ended up on the grass face down, feeling like I was dying. Which is very likely. 

And that running, yeah that was just the warm up. This practice would be the end of Stiles Stilinski. I swear it. 

As I tossed the ball to Scott, I noticed it went a bit to the right and not perfectly straight. Great, oh look here come coach. Probably bout to chew me out for it. 

"Stilinski, seems as if you are having a bit of trouble tossing that ball straight. If you plan on getting off the bench anytime soon, you better fix it." Coach yells as he walks over to me.

I roll my eyes," well coach I'm having a bit of trouble being straight as well. Think that will keep me off the field too?" I respond sarcastically. I hear a few laughs behind me as I fist bump Scott. 

"Damn it Stiles, just toss the ball straight. I don't care or want to hear about your sexuality." Coach retorts turning his back to us, and walking away. 

Coach was like a second father to me and I always enjoyed our little banter. He was the only teacher I could talk to like this. Everyone else would get mad and kick me out, found that out the hard way freshmen year. Ah the memories. 

"Hey, Stiles, look your boyfriend showed up." Scott smirked at me, "hey Derek!" He yelled, waving. 

Derek nodded in response, always the brooder he is. I had talked him into changing up his style a bit since it was summer. Ditching the leather jacket and jeans in favor for a pair of black shorts and forest green tee shirt. The color of the shirt brought out the green of his eyes. That's why it was my favorite color on him, and he knew that. He used it to his advantage more times than I'd like to admit. 

What can I say, I just can't say no to my little sour-wolf. He took a seat on the bleachers waiting for practice to end so he could take me back to his place. Just to hang out, get your head out of the gutter. 

After many embarrassing distractions from Derek, practice was finally over. I walked over to him, as he stood up from the bleachers.

"you looked good out there. But your form was a little off, maybe I could help you sometime." Derek winked. That sentence so had a double meaning. God, he would be the death of me. More so than running, and that says a lot. 

"Checking me out were you?" I grinned

"You know I was, Stiles." Derek said matter of factly. " you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go Der." I said, pressing my lips to his. I heard wolf whistles behind me, pulling away, I saw it was none other than Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and Liam. 

"Get it Stiles!" Scott yelled. Why am I even friends with this kid. He always ended up embarrassing me. 

"Come on," I said, dragging Derek away. 

We got to the parking lot and went over to his Camaro, god his cars hot. Almost as hot as him. 

I leaned against it, with Der standing in front of me. My hands ran up his chest, wrapping around his neck and pulling him close. 

"I love you, you know that right?" I whispered, our lips only centimeters apart. 

"I know, not sure why you do, but I know. I love you too, Stiles." He responds, bringing his hand up to cup my jaw, sealing our lips together. Oh,I would never get tired of this, his kisses, touch, just him in general. I loved him and I knew I always would, no matter how terrible my aim would get because of it.


End file.
